


Truth or Dare

by almostabeauty



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 10:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostabeauty/pseuds/almostabeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime and Brienne argue after a silly game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

“Admit it!” Jaime said, leaning against the bathroom door.

“I’ll admit no such fucking thing! Now just go away!” She said, her voice raw with rage.

“Admit it. You still have a crush on him.” Jaime said, wishing it were only an assumption. But every single sign he’d read had told him Brienne was still in love with Renly Baratheon. He couldn’t believe his best friend was still head over heels for that fag.

“I don’t have a crush on him! Now go to your bloody dorm and forget this stupid game!” She repeated, and Jaime could tell she was hurt.

“Oh, I’m sorry, but I’m the one that should be offended, Brienne!” He told her, pressing his palm onto the door, hoping she’d unlock it and look into his eyes.

“Jaime, just forget it! It was a stupid ‘Truth or Dare’ game, it meant nothing!” She yelled, and Jaime heard the water running.

“Well, it means a lot to me when you say you’d rather kiss Renly than kiss me.”He crossed his arms as he kept leaning onto the door. “You know if someone asked--”

“You’d never say you’d prefer me! Don’t pretend that shit, Jaime!” Her voice sounded different, as if she were losing it. Jaime pressed his ear against the wooden door, hearing the soft sighs, as she seemed to be crying.

He frowned. “I’d choose you! Out of every single girl in King’s Landing, I’d choose you!”

“You fucking liar! There are at least five other girls you’d choose, just here in the campus!” She said.

“Like who?” Jaime asked, smiling as he heard her blowing her nose. He recalled how awfully blown and puffy she looked whenever she cried.

“Like Margaery!”

“Nah, Margaery is bi… I’m not into oysters…” He said, hearing Brienne giggle slightly inside the bathroom.

“Jerk!” She yelled, laughing and sobbing at the same time.

“Who else?” He asked.

“Sansa.”

“Shit, Professor Stark’s daughter? What am I? A pedophile? Gods, Brienne, she’s a kid.”

“She’s sixteen.” Brienne replied.

“I’d never kiss her!” He ended the matter, calmly speaking to her. “So that’s two, you still have to name three more girls.” He teased her.

Brienne remained quiet for some time, then he noticed she got closer to the door. “Daenerys.”

“I can’t believe you! That punk? No!” He snorted.

“You told me once that she was hot!” Brienne argued.

“She’s got nice tits, but she’s insane. And I’ve heard she does drugs.” He said, rather indifferent to the girl mentioned.

“She does?” Brienne asked, gasping as she typically did whenever someone mentioned illegal substances.

“Yep, horse heart.” Jaime confirmed.

“Wow!”

“So that was number three, you still have two more to go.” He said.

“Should I state the obvious?”

“Maybe.” He provoked her.

“Your stepsister.” She spoke briefly.

“I’ve told you we broke up already.”

“You’d still kiss her.”

“No! I’d never kiss her again. Her mouth would probably taste like cheap wine and cum.”

“Gross!” Brienne said, making a sound with her throat to confirm how disgusting it was.

“Yeah. And I’d rather kiss someone who doesn’t smoke.” He said.

“Does Cersei smoke?” Brienne inquired.

“She started last year.” He said. Then he tilted his head, touching his forehead onto the door. “You’ve named four girls, and none of them are remotely possible. You still have to name one.” He tried to rush her.

“I don’t know… Pia?” Brienne tried one last name, making him sigh with disappointment.

“Really? Pia… Pia, the stalker?” He started laughing.

“She likes you.”

“She’s obsessed. She came to every single match to watch me play, and she even broke into security to get inside the locker room. She saw me naked! _And_ she tried to touch me!” He shivered, remembering the young sophomore who had been too much of a fan for a few months already.

Brienne opened the door, facing him with a frown. Her red eyes and pink nose told him she’d been crying. He’d provoked her enough for a whole month. Saying she still had the hots for Renly had been too much.

“She saw you naked?” Brienne asked, pursing her lips.

“I’m sorry if I’ve upset you.” He said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

“She saw you naked?!?” She asked again, this time sounding angrier.

Jaime smirked. “What’s the problem? You’ve seen me naked a dozen times.”

She rolled her eyes, leaning against the counter. “It’s different. You were so fucking drunk a hundred times… you needed help… to take a shower and wash whatever creepy organic material was left on your hair, after puking like an animal.” She said, turning to face him. They began laughing and she covered her mouth.

“You mean more to me.” He said, touching the collar of her sweater with his index finger. “This,” he swirled his finger, pointing at both of them, “it means more.”

“I know. We’re friends.” She said, looking down at his stomach.

His index finger found the skin on her collarbone. “There was my nameday.” He said, mentioning the night they’d been together, over a month before.

She took a step forward, passing him and shaking her head. “You were drunk.” She said, avoiding eye contact.

He followed her. “Not that drunk.”

“You told me I was pretty. If that isn’t bloody drunk enough for you…” She snorted, making fun of him.

He frowned and twitched his lips. Then narrowing his eyes, he followed her to the kitchen. “So I can’t find you pretty being sober?” He inquired.

Brienne took a bottle of mineral water from the fridge and looked at him with a sarcastic expression on her face. “Do you find me pretty being sober?”

“I do.”

“You fucking liar!” She accused him, wrinkling her nose.

He crossed his arms, as he stood in front of her, while she leaned her hip against the small dining table in the kitchen.

“Stop calling me a liar.” He said.

“Then stop pretending shit you know isn’t true.” She sounded bitter.

He took a step closer, looking into her eyes. “I’ve known you for three years, and not even once have I lied to you.” He placed his hands on the edge of the table, caging her body with his arms. He noticed the way her eyes flickered as she assessed his actions. “Had I been too drunk that night, we wouldn’t have slept together, and you know it.” He pointed out the obvious.

She frowned and looked away. “You were thinking of her.” Then she forced his arm out of the way.

“I thought of you.” He said, forcing his arm to stay in place, holding her in front of him.

She gave up trying to go away. Then she lifted her chin to look coldly at him, her arms crossed in front of her chest. “You’re so full of shit.”

“See how I know you’ve grown infatuated with me.” He said, smirking arrogantly.

She looked at him with an angry expression. “Fuck you! I’m not infatuated.”

“You are! Proof enough of it is the fact that you curse all the time these days. When we first met, the nastiest line you’d pronounce was ‘Holy Macaroni’. You learned to curse like a bloody sailor with me.” He explained, grinning as he looked at her.

Brienne exhaled impatiently. “That’s not infatuation, that’s just… _familiarity_.” She looked away.

He kept looking into her eyes. “Then tell me, was it familiarity when we fucked?”

“Bullshit!” Her eyes avoided contact.

“Was it familiarity when we kissed that night?” He inquired, arching his brows.

She rolled her eyes. “You were drunk. I was out of my mind.” She said.

“Are you still out of your mind?” He scanned her face, trying to read her.

She pressed her hand onto his forearm, forcing him to let her go. “I must be. Or I wouldn’t be so patient with you.”

He put his hands in his pockets, tilting his head as he watched her. “You wouldn’t be this patient with me if you weren’t infatuated.” He teased her.

“Fuck you!” She shouted, pointing at the door. “Get out! Now!”

He smiled and bit his lower lip. “I need to get some aspirin first. I’m out of ibuprofen.” He said, turning away and walking towards her bedroom.

He heard the steps when she started following him. “Go to Oberyn’s dorm and get some!” She said, sounding nervous.

He laughed, throwing his head back. “Wow, are you afraid to have me standing in your bedroom?” He joked.

“I’m serious, Jaime. Just leave!” She spoke loudly, before outrunning him and placing her hand on the doorknob. “It’s late, you should get going.” She said.

He pretended to have accepted her reasons. “Fine.” He shrugged and turned around. When he saw her releasing her grip on the doorknob, he took advantage of the distance she’d put between herself and the door.

“But I really need some aspirin.” He said, chuckling and opening her door.

“No!” She yelled, following him, while her hands grabbed the hem of his hoodie. Jaime opened the door, furrowing his brows, confused with her reactions. “Jaime, stop!” She shouted again.

He turned the lights on, and he found three different containers in her dresser. Brienne walked faster, taking the medicine bottles and holding them in her arms.

“Brienne, what are these?” He enquired, scared to think she could be sick.

“Nothing! Now take your aspirin and go.” She looked fearful.

He widened his eyes. “Would you tell me if you were sick? If there was something wrong with you?” He asked.

She closed her eyes, breathing slowly. “I’m not sick.”

“Then why are you taking drugs?” He asked, placing his hands on her arms.

“These aren’t drugs, they’re vitamins.” She whispered, with her eyes still closed.

He frowned cupping her face. “Brienne, are you anemic?”

She just shook her head. “I’m pregnant.” She whispered.

Then it all became clear to him. On his nameday, six weeks earlier. They hadn’t even thought of protection, in the heat of the moment that took control of them. He’d whispered to her, telling her of his feelings, how much he wanted her, how pretty she looked through his eyes.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked.

“I don’t want you stuck with me. This wasn’t planned.” She said, her eyes met his.

“I’m not stuck with you, I’m stuck on you.” He said, cupping her face as he smiled. “I’d choose you! I _choose_ you. Would you choose me?”

The tears marked her face, and she nodded slowly. He placed a tender kiss on her lips, and embraced her. She sobbed and wept, hugging him tightly. “I’m scared.”

“Don’t be. I’m here with you. We’re in it together now.” He assured her, kissing her cheeks and her lips. “I think I love you.”

She chuckled. “Jerk, you’re not gonna act all romantic now, are you?” She teased him.

“Maybe. We could act all romantic together.” He smirked, snaking his arm around her waist, and pulling her closer.

She moaned and kissed him, surrendering to his touch.

“I think I love you too.” She said.

“See, infatuated.” He stated.


End file.
